villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Slug
Lord Slug (スラッグ, Suraggu, sometimes referred to as just Slug) is a Super Namekian and the main antagonist of the fourth Dragon Ball Z film, Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. History Past It is explained that he is one of the "Super Nameks", and like the others he was banished from Planet Namek sometime around 261 Age. Since then, he had gathered an army and became a conqueror of planets, using Terra-freeze and other methods to capture entire worlds. Part of the main title screen for the film showcases what appear to be cave drawings of a giant Namekian, evidently Lord Slug, as well as a creature with wings. It is unknown what race the smaller beings are, but they appear to be worshipping Slug. There are two different and conflicting versions of Slug's origin. The first one, told in the Japanese dub, states that Slug was sent off Namek as a baby, to Planet Slug, much like the Nameless Namekian was sent to Earth, in order to save him from the cataclysms affecting his homeplanet. But he had a rare Namekian mutation from birth, one that made him pure evil. Probably related to this mutation, he was also very powerful, a kind of Namekian called a Super Namek. The second account, told in the FUNimation Dub, states that Slug was born and lived on the original Namek sometime prior to the climate change that wiped out almost all Namekians. Slug, along with other Namekians, discovered the key to unlocking a higher consciousness within. They were known as Super Nameks, but they soon became intoxicated by their new power and began to misuse it, behaving much like the Saiyans. With the power of the Dragon Balls, the Namekians (most likely including Guru) used Porunga to banish the Super Nameks from their planet for good. Super Nameks became nomads, moving from planet to planet, taking what they wanted and moving on. Lord Slug was probably the last surviving member of these Super Nameks. In any event, Slug formed an army of demon-like soldiers in Planet Slug. He used his troops to conquer planets, freezing them to make them a home for his soldiers. He later altered the planets to turn them into giant spaceships, and used them to move on to his next target. He went on conquering more and more planets for centuries. Arrival on Earth In Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Slug is seen approaching Earth. He kills Zeeun with a Finger Beam for remarking his age. As his soldiers start to fall, Slug leaves his spaceship and knocks Gohan out. He sees the 4-Star Dragon Ball on his hat, sends his Generals to bring him the remaining Earth Dragon Balls and then wishes for eternal youth. Lord Slug's scientist then starts Terra-freezing the planet and reshaping it as a spaceship. When his remaining henchmen are killed, Slug confronts Goku. After swatting away Krillin, Slug proceeds to dominate Goku with his Power of Darkness. But, Goku transforms into the False Super Saiyan form for the 1st (and so far only) time and beats Slug down, breaking his arm. However, Goku reverts to his normal form. Slug rips off his damaged arm and it regenerates, revealing himself to be a Namekian, also removing his helmet. Slug then transforms into a Great Namek, and once again dominates Goku. Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin get back up and try to fight Slug. Piccolo rips off his ears and has Gohan whistle, causing Slug to double over in pain as Namekians are weak against high pitched noises because of their large ears, Slug experiencing more pain than usual because of his size increase. Piccolo takes this opportunity to give Goku his energy. After regaining consciousness from Piccolo's energy, Goku then fights Slug again. Using Kaio-ken, Goku overpowers Slug's size and penetrates him, leaving a gaping hole through his chest and send him falling towards his ship, crushing both it and his remaining crew with his colossal frame. Believing Slug to be dead, Goku sets out to destroy the satellite that causes the Terra-freezing. However, Slug is still alive and uses his dying strength to pursue Goku in an attempt to finish him off. Fortunately, Goku manages to reach out of the thick clouds and uses the sun's energy to create a Spirit Bomb which he uses to knock Slug straight towards his Terra-Freeze satellite, destroying it and finally defeating Slug. Lord Slug appeared again in the OVA, Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, as well as in Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans (the remake of Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans featured in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2), where he was revived as a Ghost Warrior alongside Turles, Frieza, and Cooler. Slug declares to Vegeta that he will pay for his past sins, and offers Piccolo. Piccolo refuses and he and Slug fight. Gohan tries to help Piccolo but Slug punches Gohan in his stomach then sucker punches him in his face; telling him to stay out of his fight with Piccolo and that he'll be killed by Turles soon. Turles then puts Gohan in bear hug while Slug gets back to fighting Piccolo only to eventually be defeated and killed by the latter. However, in an alternate ending, Slug ends up killing Piccolo.k Lord Slug also appears on the Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn poster, but he is not featured in the movie. Power Being one of the few Super Nameks, Lord Slug has immense power, especially in his prime. Lord Slug was still confident in his abilities even when Goku surpassed him as a "false" Super Saiyan. It has been stated by King Kai that, in his Great Namek form, Slug might have been stronger than Frieza. In his Great Namek transformation, Slug has a boost in strength, being able to beat Goku near death after the latter lost his transformation. King Kai later states that being a Super Namek, Slug's power and senses are a hundred fold that of a regular Namekian. In a promotional movie for Dragon Ball Heroes, Great Namek Slug is shown fighting equally with Super Saiyan Goku. Techniques and special abilities *Flight – Slug can levitate and fly by using his ki energy. *Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *Finger Beam – Lord Slug releases a thin beam of energy from his finger tip, which causes major damage. Used to kill Commander Zeeun, this attack is one of his Blast 2 in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3. *Darkness Eye Beam – Lord Slug is able to use Eye Lasers in both his base form and his Great Namek form. *Power of Darkness – Slug's ultimate technique used on Goku in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Lord Slug knocks the opponent into the air and uses the Mystic Attack to grab them by the throat. Then Slug attacks his opponent with a series of punches, and finally knocks them down following by shooting Eye Lasers, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *Big Masher – One of Lord Slug's techniques in the video game Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. *Darkness Twin Star – Lord Slug launches a Full Power Energy Ball from each hand. He used this technique inside his spaceship while his henchmen were fighting the Z Fighters. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *Great Namek – The Namekian ability to increase the user's size. Slug used this ability after regenerating his damaged arm that Goku had broken, which made Slug nearly invincible. *Super Explosive Wave – One of Giant Form Lord Slug's Blast 2 used only in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Slug charges all his energy and releases it in a gigantic explosion around him, with himself serving as the nexus. *Darkness Blaster – Giant Form Lord Slug's ultimate technique. A devastating yellow Mouth Energy Wave, similar to Piccolo's Kuchikarakikouha (Chou Makouhou), but it is much larger, and causes much more damage. Used on Goku in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. *Crushing in Hands – Slug in his Great Namek form grabs his opponent in a powerful grip to crush their bones. Used on Goku and Piccolo. *Energy Shield – Used to counter Goku's first blast on Lord Slug. *Explosive Wave – One of Lord Slug's Blast 1 in both his base and giant form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Similar to his Energy Shield, but it will only protect him from small attacks, such as ki blasts. *Hi-Tension – One of Slug's Blast 1 in in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It instantly boosts his melee and Blast 2 power, along with recovering some of his ki. *Mystic Attack – One of the Namekian abilities to extend the length of one's arms and legs. *Pump Up – One of Giant Form Lord Slug's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It gives him melee, Blast 2, and defense bonus, but his speed is reduced slightly. *Sai Sei – A Namekian ability that allows the user to replace limbs lost in battle as long as the head remains intact. Piccolo, as well as Lord Slug can perform it. *Telekinesis – Lord Slug appears to have some form of telekinesis or ability to manipulate objects with his mind, as he draws Bulma to him with an invisible force. *Telepathy – Lord Slug has the ability to scan the minds of people to discover information that is hidden from him. He uses this ability on Bulma to discover how to find the Dragon Balls. Other Namekians also seems to possess this skill. *Teleportation – Lord Slug appears to possess the ability to teleport, as shown when he vanishes from his throne and appears in front of the sensors in his ship. *Namekian Fusion – Lord Slug can fuse with any of the Namekians in Dragon Ball Heroes. Lord Slug is shown in the movie Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans featured in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, despite not being a playable character in the game (unlike the Ghost Warriors in the remake). He is also playable in the Japanese only arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors ◾Japanese Dub: Kenji Utsumi (Old Lord Slug), Yūsaku Yara (Young Lord Slug) and Tetsu Inada (Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans) ◾FUNimation Dub: Brice Armstrong ◾Spanish Dub: Carlos Segundo ◾Brazilian Dub: Antonio Moreno Trivia ◾In the Japanese Dub of Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Lord Slug does not tell people that he is a Namekian. However, he does it in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. ◾Lord Slug is one of the few Namekians seen eating solid food. (he eats a hand full of some sort of pills, possibly used to extend his life, as he later wishes for eternal youth). ◾Lord Slug has a number of similarities with King Piccolo. Both are pure evil Namekians, used the Dragon Balls to wish for their youth to be restored, and both have four top henchmen (Angila, Wings, Medamatcha, and Commander Zeeun for Slug; and Piano, Tambourine, Cymbal, and Drum for King Piccolo). Also, Goku uses his Penetrate! maneuver to rip a hole through both of them. But the difference is that King Piccolo has red blood while Lord Slug has purple. ◾Lord Slug dies in a similar manner to Turles in the previous movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. Both are hit with a Spirit Bomb from Goku, knocking them into the device they used to "modify" the Earth, destroying both villain and device and returning Earth to normal. ◾In the Budokai Tenkaichi 2 demo, he is given Piccolo's voice for all his forms. ◾In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Lord Slug and Turles have the same pose for their character select artwork. Gallery Wings_and_Angila_attack_Gohan.jpg|slug hansan knee kid gohan in the stomach Kneed_gohan_in_the_stomach.png|gohan spits after geting kneed in the stomach Gohan_coughs_up_spit_after_geting_kneed_in_the_stomach.png Slug_man_knee_gohan_in_the_stomach2.png Slug_man_knee_gohan_in_the_stomach3.png Gohan_coughs_up_spit2.png slugpicoclo.png|Lord Slug punches Piccolo in the stomach gohan slug 4.png|slug punchs gohan in the stomach 590px-Slug_behind_picccolo.png 583px-Slug_kicks_picccolo.png 585px-Slug_punchs_piccolos.png 534px-Slug_defeated_piccolo.png|Piccolo gets defeated by Lord Slug SlugBlasts.png Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Murderer Category:Supervillains Category:Leader Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Brutes Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighter Category:Tyrants Category:Old Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Outcast Category:Evil from the past Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Addicts Category:Barbarian Category:Torturer Category:Slaver Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Warlords Category:Military Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Titular Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Genderless Category:Humanoid Category:Mutants Category:Aristocrats Category:Male Category:Damned Souls Category:Dark Messiah Category:Deceased